For the New Teacher
by Saint River 2.0
Summary: The Limiters and Pandoras of West Genetics get an unexpected new teacher all the way from Italy. They are not going to like it, not one bit.


A/N 1: I made this out of boredom.

A/N 2: This is a parody. While I cannot guarantee you'll find this funny, remember to NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY.

Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

So now I present to you the first ever Freezing-Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

All the students of West Genetics were gathered in the school's Auditorium. That's right. West Genetics has an Auditorium. But not all of the students were there. The fourth year Pandoras had no business with what is about to transpire so they were not present. The third year Limiters were present though. They were seated at the very back of the Auditorium, near the Auditorium's main entrance and away from podium where the Headmistress or whoever it was that's going to address them later.

The third year Pandora and their Limiter partners were given the privilege(?) of sitting up front. The second years followed suit with their Limiters while the first year Pandoras, who had no partners, were seated in the rows of chairs between the second years and the third year Limiters.

The students have been sitting on their butts for the last hour now. Some of them were getting impatient. They murmured to themselves and to each other. They wondered what was going on. They complained why it was taking so long. In short, the Auditorium got really loud. The only ones who kept quite were Chiffon, Eugene, Elizabeth, Andre, Ticy, Abel, Creo and Ingrid.

Arnett was already beginning to make threats about killing whoever it was that was keeping them there. Her Limiter, Morrison, simply facepalmed at his partner's ever typical antics.

"What do you think is the reason why they made us gather here?" Kazuya asked his roommate.

"I have no clue, Kazuya, not even in the slightest." Arthur yawned "But it must be very important if they had to wake us up so early in the morning."

"It better be. I was planning on sleeping in today." Rana rubbed her eyes and yawned as well.

"Well they better hurry up and finish this!" Ganessa complained. "I'm getting hungry." She rubbed her grumbling stomach.

"You're not the only one." Said Satellizer "I think everyone else here is hungry too."

"I wonder if Kaho is fairing better than us."

"She's with friends so she's probably not bored." Arthur sighed "I really envy our fourth year senpais."

"Me too." Kazuya said as his stomach roared in hunger.

Chiffon and Eugene stood up from their seats and walked up to the podium where there was a microphone. Eugene patted the microphone with his finger, making the sound that came with it. This got the attention of his schoolmates.

Everyone stopped talking. Chiffon cleared her throat and looked around. Her schoolmates were paying close attention. Whatever she had to say was probably important and part of the reason they were all here.

Chiffon got closer to the microphone and said "Testing. Testing. Can you all hear me?"

The response she got was all of her schoolmates groaning and complaining even more than before.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Chiffon heard someone said

Soon enough, Headmistress Sister Margaret made her appearance and told Chiffon and Eugene to take their seats.

"Attention, students of West Genetics." Sister Margaret began "I apologize for the inconvenience this has all cost you and at such short notice. I know you must all be hungry by now."

"OH REALLY? YOU THINK?" someone yelled.

"Who said that?" Sister Margaret said with a calm yet threatening tune.

At where Kazuya and Arthur were sitting, Ganessa's mouth was being kept shut by Satellizer and Rana. Their hands tightly covering her mouth. Kazuya and Arthur sweatdropped and sighed in relief.

"Anyway, the reason as for why you all have been asked to come here today is because of a few announcements."

At this, the students groaned in displeasure. 'Was that it?' they all thought.

"SILENCE" Sister Margaret yelled "As I was saying. I have a few announcements today. There is going to be a few changes to West Genetics starting today."

The students began murmuring again. Sister Margaret easily settled them down "Ahe-Ahem!"

Once again, the students behaved themselves.

"First of all, I regret to inform you that your combat instructor has retired early due to the 'accident' she had last week."

When they all heard the word accident, they gazed at Arnett. But it wasn't a hateful gaze. It was a gaze of praise and they all also smiled at her. They were all glad she was gone. She was one hell of an instructor and whenever it was her class, it was hell for them. Arnett was proud of what she did. She smiled while slowly nodding her head. It was probably the best thing she's ever done for the student's of West Genetics.

"Although her 'accident' wasn't even in the slightest life threatening and she suffered no permanent injuries, she has decided to leave West Genetics. It is a tragic loss on our part."

The students looked grim on the outside but were cheering in the inside.

"But because of that, West Genetics finally has the budget to not only pay for an even better instructor but to pay for the new instructor of West Genetics' two new curriculums."

Some of the students mentally complained at the prospect of two new curriculums. Didn't they have enough?

"The new curriculums are Linguistics…"

That was strange. West Genetics was a military academy. It had no need for linguistics or pretty much to learn any other language. Did it? None of them could be sure but that's what they all thought. Most of them considered this change to be quite useless.

"… and self-defense training for Limiters."

This caught the attention of the Limiters. Some of them nodded their heads. This was a welcome change for them.

"It has come to our attention that, although the Pandoras are the ones fighting the Nova, the Limiters need to learn how to defend themselves in case they are ever to become targets or if their partner Pandora has been incapacitated."

This got the Limiters really ecstatic. They were for this new curriculum. Sister Margaret noticed their positive reactions. A small yet seemingly twisted smile formed on her lips.

"The linguistics will first focus on the Italian language after that… well, you may just be taught Latin. Linguistics is mandatory. All of you must attend. But as for the training, you, Limiters, can choose whether you want to take those lessons. Here and now is where you will decide. So who among you, Limiters, wishes to join the training curriculum? Choose wisely because once you've join there is no going back."

Most of the Limiters raised their hands. Some rather excitedly.

"What do you think Kazuya?" Arthur asked

"Hell yeah, I'm taking part in this." Kazuya punched the palm of his left hand with his right hand. "I got my ass handed to me by Louis when we were in Bali. With this training, that won't be happening again." Kazuya raised his hand.

"Oh, why not? I can't be the only Limiter who isn't joining." Arthur raised his hand, the last Limiter to do so.

The smile of Sister Margaret's face got bigger. The Pandora noticed how twisted it appeared but the Limiters didn't. 'Hook, Line and Sinker' Sister Margaret thought.

"It appears all the Limiters will take part in the training. Very well then. Allow me to introduce to you your new Linguistics and Self-Defense Teacher, all they way from Italy, Mister Superbi Squalo."

The Auditorium's main doors suddenly burst open but before anyone could react, they heard someone yell…

**"VVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII…!"**

The yell not only made the ground shake but the students themselves as well. Sister Margaret was not affected however.

The students turned their heads to the source of the **"VOI"**. They saw a man with long white hair standing at the Auditorium's entrance.

"SO THESE ARE THE BRATS THAT I'LL BE TEACHING? TSK" Squalo yelled with disinterest.

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' was what all the Limiters were thinking.

"YOU, PIECES OF SHIT, GO EAT AND REST…" Maybe this new guy won't be so bad. "BECAUSE TOMORROW, YOU"LL ALL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Or not.

Squalo immediately left. Sister Margaret also seemed to left, leaving the students to themselves. The students all turned their attention back to Arnett. They were gazing at her again but this time, their gazes were full of hate and contempt. They lost a teacher they didn't like for a teacher who was going to be worse. Arnett was looking quite nervous and was starting to sweat a little.

Morrison was the only one who spoke "Way to go, Arnett-senpai. Way to go."

* * *

Well there you have. Just to let you people know, I have nothing against Arnett McMillan. I hope I got Squalo's character right.


End file.
